Promises
by Lisa Moulton
Summary: After the Battle for Endor, Lisa has a concern weighing on her mind.


**Author's** **Notes: This is just a little something that's been floating around my head for a little while, especially since this promise is a very big thing in AL's timeline.**

**Trivia and In-Jokes: Luke's ache is a nod to the novel _Truce at Bakura_, though it's not unrealistic. Anyone would ache after being zapped by evil Force lightning. The f****our years is me kind of going by the novel, plus Wiki****, here. In _A New Hope_, it's stated that Luke is "twice the age of the ten-year-old moisture vaporator", making him 20 (incidentally, my _Super Star Wars_ Super Nintendo game lists him as 19 at the time). In _Empire Strikes Back_, it's stated that he's "barely twenty-three years old". The _Star Wars _Wikipedia**** states that _Return of the Jedi_ takes place one year later (although the novel, apparently, gives the time frame as six months, but I can't find the page to confirm that). The line ****"Now I see where you get your good looks…" came from the DVD release of the _Star Wars Trilogy_, where Sebastian Shaw's image as Anakin's ghost was replaced by Hayden Christensen's, who portrayed Anakin in the last two prequels. While AL didn't see the ghosts firsthand, she can see them in Luke's memories and had to comment on how good-looking his father was.**

Lying in the sleeping quarters of Lisa's _Shuttle_, she and Luke were enjoying the presence of each others' company. Somewhere outside, the Ewok celebration was still going on. They could hear the music faintly through the bulkheads. They'd cut out early, for the trying events of yesterday were beginning to catch up with them, Luke especially. He ached, and neither of them wanted to take the journey back up to the Fleet, so they decided to just camp out in Lisa's ship for the night. It was more than big enough for the both of them.

They were lying in each others arms, listening to each others hearts, taking comfort in each others presences through both their link and the Force, though, of course, only Luke had access to the latter.

There were many things on their minds regarding the events over the last four years, but one, especially, was concerning Lisa. Within Luke's memory, she could see the ghostly images of Yoda, of Obi-Wan…and of a young man who, without a doubt, had to be Anakin Skywalker, Luke's father.

"Now I see where you get your good looks…" she murmured quietly, eliciting a small smile from her boyfriend as he gently played with a lock of her long brown hair with his bionic hand, still clad in the black glove he'd put over it after it was damaged back on Jabba the Hutt's sail barge. She, in turn, was gently caressing his other hand and arm, which was resting on his stomach. "Luke," she said, even quieter, "will you promise me something?"

He paused a moment, probably studying her sensations through both the link and the Force. He could most likely sense that she was worried about something, that it was troubling her.

"Of course," he answered. "If I can."

"I'm going to outlive you…there's no stopping that…" she said, and it was true. Luke was mortal; Lisa was not. "When you die…will try to contact me? Will you visit me?"

"As Yoda would say, 'Do or do not…there is no try'."

Lisa sat up so she could look into his ice-blue eyes. "Will you?" she asked.

He sat up as well and cupped her face in his hand, staring into her large brown eyes. "When I die, I will make contact with you." He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I promise, Lisa. I will contact you. There is nothing in this world or beyond that would keep me from you."

Lisa sighed in relief, shutting her eyes, that burden now lifted. "Thank you," she said softly and allowed him to pull her close for a long, sweet kiss.

"Rest, now, Lisa," he told her, coaxing her down beside him, pulling the covers over her. "There's a lot to do tomorrow."

"Including you going to Medical…" she said. She was more concerned about his body aches than the minor damage to the bionic hand.

"Yes, Lisa. Now, sleep."

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you, too."

_The End_


End file.
